1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical recording media, and more particularly, to a disc for storing information of start positions for each zone after initialization or reinitialization of the recording medium, which has a spare area for defect management of a group formed of a plurality of zones, to a method of managing data using the information, and to an apparatus for managing data by recording the information and using the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disc is divided into zones so that inexactness of recording due to a change in speed of a spindle and deterioration of a search speed, which occur in a constant linear velocity (CLV) method are suppressed, and a zoned constant linear velocity (ZCLV) method is used to obtain a higher recording density than that obtained by a constant angular velocity (CAV) method.
A recordable and/or rewritable disc managed by a predetermined method of managing defects may have a defective area, which can be detected through a certification process, when the disc is initialized. In order to manage the defects, physical sector numbers for indicating physical position on the disc and logical sector numbers for recording and managing a file by a file system, are separately managed. Logical sector numbers are sequentially given to record and reproduce a file by a file system, in areas other than areas which are for recording a file, such as a lead-in area or a guard area for adjusting the change of speed at a boundary between zones, and an area where defects are generated. A file is recorded on a disc and reproduced from the disc using logical sector numbers according to the file system, and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus receives a logical sector number from the file system as a position to be recorded and/or reproduced, and then searches for a physical sector number corresponding to the logical sector number to perform recording and/or reproduction.
When a reproducing apparatus or a recording apparatus makes an error in calculation of the logical sector number, the file is recorded in a physically wrong area, so that the file cannot be read by another reproducing apparatus. Also, the file overlaps with previous recorded data, so that the previous recorded data is spoiled.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a recording medium which is divided into a plurality of zones by a method of controlling the speed for each zone such as a zoned constant linear velocity or a zoned constant angular velocity, and information on the start position of each zone is stored after initialization or reinitialization of the recording medium which forms a group from a plurality of zones and has a spare area for defect management.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of managing data on the basis of the start position information of each zone recorded on the disc, to minimize damage of data due to errors in calculation of the start logical sector number generated by recording and/or reproducing apparatuses which are different from each other and ensure stable recording and/or reproducing of data.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for managing data by recording start position information of each zone on the the disc and on the basis of the start position information of each zone recorded on the disc, to minimize damage of data due to errors in calculation of the start logical sector number generated by recording and/or reproducing apparatuses which are different from each other and ensure stable recording and/or reproducing of data.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
Accordingly, to achieve the first object of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium comprised of a plurality of zones in order to manage defects, wherein the plurality of zones form a group, and a spare area for replacing defects for the group is allocated, and start position information for each zone is stored in a predetermined area.
To achieve the second object of the present invention, there is provided a method of managing data for a reproducing only apparatus in which a plurality of zones form a group to manage defects of the disc, a spare area for replacing defects for the group is allocated, and start position information for each zone is stored in a predetermined area, comprising the steps of: reading start position information, which is stored in the predetermined area, for each zone; and accessing data on the basis of the read start position information and reproducing the accessed data.
To further achieve the second object of the present invention, there is provided a method of managing data for a recording and reproducing apparatus in which a plurality of zones forms a group to manage defects of the disc, a spare area for replacing defects of the group is allocated, and the start position information for each zone is stored in a predetermined area, comprising the steps of: reading the start position information for each zone, which is stored in the defect management area; calculating the start position information for each zone on the basis of primary defect list information; and performing reading and writing of data when the read start position information is identical to the calculated start position information.
Also, the method further comprises the step of reading the data on the basis of the start position information stored in the predetermined area when the read start position information is not identical to the calculated start position information.
To achieve the third object of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus to determine and record the start position information in a predetermined area of the disc for reproducing and recording of data to the disc, where the disc includes a plurality of zones forming a group to manage defects of the disc, a spare area for replacing defects for the group, and start position information for each zone is stored in a predetermined area. The apparatus for managing data includes a pickup to read the stored start position information for each zone and a controller to calculate a second start position information for each zone based upon a primary defect list information, wherein the controller controls reproduction and recording of data when the stored start information is identical to the second start position information.